Stay with me
by xoXInsanevanityXox
Summary: She didn't want be hurt again but then again, neither did he. Inspired by the song: 'Stay with me'-Sam Smith. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or lyrics to the song. Chalant, Rated M for implied sex.


His arm brushed hers as she sat up slowly and cautiously. She quietly shifted closer to her side of the bed to create some space between them. Dick Grayson groaned as the warm on his left disappeared far too quickly. "Mm-wait…" He mumbled with his eyes still closed as he weakly attempted to grab at the warmth. His lithe fingers loosely wrapped around a slim arm and Zatanna halted in her movements to leave subtly. She glanced behind her with worried, cerulean eyes to find NightWing, shirtless and mumbling her name into his navy pillow. Last night…she was sure…had been a mistake.

.

.

.

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand_

_._

_._

_._

"Zatanna!" He called her over to his group of ruffian friends with glowing blue eyes and a wide, drunken smile. "Come meet the _guuuys_!" He slurred out excitedly as he hooked a strong around her shoulders. "Hey guys, guys! This is Zatanna! The_ sexiest_ girl I know! She has a real way with words…" He trailed off with a not so subtle wink in her direction. At first, she was flattered and her heart gave a little flutter at his compliment but as his mouth opened to reveal more about her, she quickly slapped a hand over it.

"Sorry boys, this one's had a little too much to drink and I'm sure he's feeling a little…whelmed." She finished off with a giggle, not too sober herself. Dick laughed beneath her hand and the feel of his lips moving combined with his hot breath made her body stiffen as her thoughts took a very different turn. "So enjoy the rest of your night." She blurted out as she removed her hand, only to grab his right one and pull him along with her into the crowd. She ignored the wolf whistles and suggestive drunken remarks as she towed him away from the rest of the party.

The cool breeze of the secluded garden area calmed her down somewhat and she turned to face her completely smashed teammate. "Are you_ trying_ to tell the world that we're part of the justice league Dick?!" She demanded, however, she didn't look so fierce with fidgeting fingers and blushing cheeks.

Dick took notice of this. "What's wrong Zee? Are you feeling a little feverish?" He asked as he purposely invaded her personal space to press a palm to her forehead. "Feeling a little…hot?" He whispered as his devilishly handsome face neared hers. She nodded dazedly and he inched even closer. "I think I can help with that…" He murmured, his lips barely brush hers. "…me too…" she sighed as his lips touched hers shyly, he was about to pull away slowly but she slipped her hand past his head to push him down again. He smirked as he pressed his mouth against her more forcefully, his tongue slid across her pouty, lower lip and she shifted back, only to move his hands (from their previous grip on her narrow hips) to her plump ass. "Don't be gentle." She stated with a devious smirk.

.

.

.

_These nights never seem to go to plan_

.

.

.

His hold on her arm tightened and she bit her lip as she debated with herself. If she left, she could forget this whole _thing _of theirs ever happened, she was sure he would catch her drift and move on but if she didn't….If she stayed and cuddled and did gross, romantic things with him, she'd surely give him the wrong idea. Last night had been amazing, epic, wonderful, _fantastically _satisfying. She honestly had no idea she could even _bend _that way but…just as he was about to finish, Dick had whispered, "I think I love you Zee." With such a peaceful and beautiful expression and…she knew he hadn't said it because he was under the influence. Before she could reply, or let him down easy, or do anything really, he passed out from a combination of alcohol and extreme pleasure. She didn't even know how she felt about Dick, she was _damn_ sure she wasn't in love with him, however, there was something about him that was different from all the other jerks she'd dated in the past. He was kind and understanding but snarky and hilarious, he thought the way she did and he was incredibly courageous and talented. She couldn't imagine the justice league without him…she couldn't imagine how dull and boring her life with be without him either….He stirred and unconsciously pulled her closer to his warmth.

.

.

.

_I don't want you to leave will you hold my hand?_

.

.

.

She let him pull her back into bed reluctantly. He laid on his back with her stolen arm around his torso as he muttered "…don't you…don't you love me too..." He trailed off with a slight furrow of his brows. She held her breath until his frown smoothed out and deep breaths slipped past his smooth lips again. She sighed softly as she trailed a finger down his aristocratic face, past his high cheekbones, his sinful lips, and his strong jaw line until she met his neck, which was decorated with a multitude of love bites from the magician herself. "What am I going to do with you?" She questioned as she bit her bottom lip nervously. Zatanna wasn't one to indulge in sex with just any man for the fun of it. Despite her pet hate for cheesiness and romance, she was raised to believe in true love and she _had_…until the nicest guy she'd ever met, decided to rip her heart out and stomp all over it with a 'can we just be friends?'.

Bad boys weren't the ones girls should be wary of. When a douche bag decided to leave her, she could deal with it, she could make him wish that he'd worshipped the ground she walked on with a simple tight fitting, black, boob tube dress and killer heels but when a good guy broke it off. She couldn't think straight. All the images of weddings and children and happiness crumbled to dust and all the ideas of finally, _finally_ settling down with her other half, the man she was meant be with…well let's just say that she had a pretty good understanding of heart break and Dick was definitely a _nice_ guy. He paid for any meals he took her out on, he opened doors for her, he walked her to her front door when ever he was dropping her off _and_ waited until she was safely inside before leaving, hell he even let her borrow his _utility belt_ once so she could practice her flying spells safely. Needless to say, Batman was not impressed.

"I should leave…before this gets messy." She whispered sadly as she moved to pull her arm back but Dick's grip suddenly tightened. "Don't go Zee." He whispered as he turned his head to regard her with eyes that looked far too sharp to have just awoken.

.

.

.

_Oh won't you stay with me, cause you're all I need_

.

.

.

"Dick listen I-" She stuttered out completely unprepared for the situation but his clear blue eyes dropped their gaze in painful understanding. His hand moved down her arm slowly, until it reached her wrist.

.

.

.

_This ain't love it's clear to see_

.

.

.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything…but just stay with me alright?" He asked softly, his bangs fell to cover his face but he made no move to push them away. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to blow what little chance he had with Zatanna this way. She was special, so special, he'd known since the moment he met her, he'd confirmed this the first time she agreed with his weird word choices and he'd _double_ confirmed this the first time she'd kissed him on New years eve. His fingers moved again to interlace their fingers. If she were his, he would hold her hand like this all the time.

.

.

.

_Why am I so emotional?_

.

.

.

She couldn't resist glancing down at their joined hands and she couldn't deny the flutter her heart gave in response. But she knew her limits and she knew that Dick Grayson was perfect. Far too perfect to risk falling in love with, if he broke her heart, she doubted that she'd ever be able to get over him. She couldn't put herself in danger like that again, she wouldn't.

.

.

.

_Deep down I know this will never work_

.

.

.

He flinched when he felt her pull away from him. She sat up and grasped the thick, dark blue sheets to her chest before it could slide down her body and expose her. He watched her as he slowly propped himself up on his elbows. "Dick…I…I can't do this, I don't want to lead you on or hurt you. I care about you." She insisted with pure, light eyes as she turned to face him, her velvet locks slipped over one bare shoulder. "But I…not like that…" She trailed off with uncertainty in her voice. He sighed as he looked away from her sympathetic face. Could she hear the sound of his heart cracking and breaking away? Just like the park statue that had been blown to bits (on their last mission) by an ill timed attack from super boy.

.

.

.

_But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

.

.

.

"I get it Zee, I do…but can't we just stay in bed for a while? It's just one day. Just one." He repeated with a slight plead to his voice, he hoped she didn't hear it.

He was begging and it broke her a little inside to see a man so strong, begging her to stay with him. Before she could overthink it any further, she hastily nodded and sunk back into bed with him. He accepted her immediately and wrapped a muscled arm around her slim waist, shifting her naked body closer to his own. His chin rested atop her head and he breathed deeply before nuzzling his face to hers. "Think you can stand me for a few hours witch?" He taunted light heartedly. Her eyes widened at his abrupt change of mood but she figured it had to do with her easy submissal. She wasn't so sure why she didn't put up much of a fight either…maybe it was because that heart broken expression reminded her of herself far too much.

"I think I can stand your sweat and coodies for a little while longer, little birdie." She answered with a giggle and a soft kiss to his bare chest. He grinned as he pinched her lightly on a love handle. "Oi! Pinching fat is out of the question!" She batted his hand away.

"Fat? What is this fat you speak of?" He questioned seriously as his fingers crept closer to her sides once again. "Is it here?" He questioned as he quickly drummed his fingers across her belly, he heard a snort of laughter immediately, "or here?" he continued tickling her sides as she giggled and cried until she was breathless.

"Damn you NightWing." She mumbled sleepily as she smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his lean waist.

"I love you, you know." He whispered to her ear playfully.

"I know." She sighed.

"And I'll keep attempting to court you until you have no choice but to accept me." He grinned slyly.

"Only you would say '_courting_', dork." She replied sleepily before she past out.

He smiled boyishly as he hugged her close.

.

.

.

_But darling, stay with me_

.

.

.

.

.

Inspired by the absolutely beautiful song: 'Stay with me'- Sam smith. I know I should be writing Desperate measures before doing random oneshots but ug, Inspiration, where'd art thou? ,

Please review!

xoxo~

**I.V**


End file.
